Betting for Love
by Starmoo
Summary: Demeter hates Tugger with a passion; and Tugger's just made a bet to sleep with her


IAuthor's Note: Something to know - in this story, one yarn ball is equal to about 10 dollars./I  
  
Tugger slowly walked out of his den and yawned. It had been one of the few nights he had slept alone. A cool, mid-morning breeze ruffled his mane as he looked down at the junkyard. Although it was a longer walk uphill to get home every night, he could see everything going on from outside of his den. From where he stood, he watched the queens congregate in a group between the stove and the sofa. He laughed to himself - no matter what, they were always in that same place. "It's just our spot," Bombalurina tried to explain when he asked her about it, "It's not that we don't want to move, it's just, well, we can't!" p  
  
His gaze shifted toward Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mistoffelees, who were near a large puddle that lingered from last night's! storm. He assumed they were practicing magic as usual. Why they always worked near water was beyond Tugger. IMagic folk./I he thought. p  
  
A clattering of falling matter caught his attention, followed by the, "It wasn't me, it was him!" of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, two tom kittens that just couldn't stay out of trouble.p  
  
After taking a good look around, Tugger finally sauntered down the hill to join Munkustrap and Alonzo, who looked as if they had found something of interest. It was a deck of cards, and Tugger joined them in a game of blackjack, Alonzo as the dealer.p  
  
"Hit me"p  
  
The black and white cat flipped over a third card for Tugger. p  
  
"Ooo, 21 showing. You bust. To bad we're not betting, otherwise you'd have nothing left. You sure you know how to play?"p  
  
The toms laughed. Tugger gave a sly smile.p  
  
"Once we start bettin', that's when I start playin'. I could win everything in the junkyard, queens and all."p  
  
Munkustrap chuckled. "Yeah, until you try to get Demeter. Then you'd be back to nothing."p  
  
Tugger narrowed his eyes playfully, "And why would you say that?"p  
  
"Because she hates your guts. She'd probably take a pollicle as a mate before she'd go with you."p  
  
"You wanna bet yarn on that?" Tugger asked with an impish smile.p  
  
Munkustrap snorted, "That she'll take a pollicle as a mate? No. Unlike you, I don't make stupid bets." Tugger shook his head, oblivious to Munkustrap's insult.p  
  
"No, not that; That I won't be able to get her. You know, at LEAST for her to voluntarily come over to me when I enter the yard. Like the other queens do."p  
  
"You're so full of yourself it's hilarious." Munkustrap laughed, "But you're on. Five balls of yarn."p  
  
"Done."p  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"C'mon Demeter! Please? We all told you ours!"p  
  
On the other side of the yard, Demeter was sitting with a group of queens talking about what they did best - toms.p  
  
"I'm not going to tell!"p  
  
Bombalurina gave her a look that only meant trouble.p  
  
"I know who it is - Rum Tum Tugger!"p  
  
There were squeals of delight from the other queens, especially Etcetera, who was absolutely in LOVE with Tugger. p  
  
"You're lucky we're such good friends, Bomba," Demeter scowled. "I hate that cat. From his curl he spends an hour getting "perfect" to the-"p  
  
Demeter was interrupted by Etcetera's screaming that meant only one thing; Tugger was in view. She rolled her eyes as the group made their way to the obviously pleased Tugger and surrounded him. Bomba waited behind with her, only to push her friend into the arms of the cat she hated most, Rum Tum Tugger.p  
  
"Whoa there Demi!" he said, catching her, "Hey there sweets, decide to give Rum Tum Tugger some lovin' for once?" Demeter quickly recoiled, her eyes burning.p  
  
"Oh yes Tugger, I want you, I Ineed/I you, oh baby oh baby." Demeter's voice dripped with sarcasm. Tugger just smiled.p  
  
"Well when you do, you know where to find me." He drawled, flashing his signature movie-star smile at the group of queens, making them giggle. He brought his gaze back to rest on Demeter, his eyes narrowing in spite-laced mischief. "So, Demeter, how's the family? I hear the devil can get quite nasty." Demeter easily diverted the insult,p  
  
"So, Tugger, I hear you're after Victoria now." p  
  
Demeter saw out of the corner of her eye the white cat redden under her fur. ISorry Vic, but it's not like you didn't know./I She thought, making a quick attempt to ESP the message. p  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" p  
  
"Well, I dunno, just the fact that she's Old Deuteronomy's daughter just tickles-me-pink every time." p  
  
ISince when?!/I Tugger thought, as he slowly started to circle the striped queen, whose blazing eyes never left him. p  
  
"You know, I love a queen with an attitude. You better watch it before I get too turned on." He stopped circling as a devilish smile played on Demeter's lips. p  
  
"Tugger?" she as, placing a paw around his neck and the other around his waist, pulling him close. He could feel her body heat and look down into her emerald green eyes. p  
  
"Yeah?" p  
  
She leaned into him and whispered, "A dead female pollicle could turn you on." p  
  
This was the last thing Tugger expected. To finish off the moment, she extended her claws just enough to pinch his skin. With a flick of her tail and a satisfied smile, she turned and walked away. The other queens gave Tugger an expecting look, wanting to find out what had happened. He struggled to find an excuse. p  
  
"She's.um.weird queen, all over me. Interesting way of asking me to her den." p  
  
There was silence. Then a snort of laughter from Electra. Soon, all the queens were beside themselves with laughter. p  
  
"Yeah right Tug! In your dreams!"p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"Hey Dem, mind if I join you?" p  
  
Demeter was out hunting. Bombalurina's curiosity had finally gotten the best of her. p  
  
"So, what was up with you and Tugger today?" Bomba asked. A very fat rat Demeter quickly pounced on delayed her answer. p  
  
"I just can't stand him," She answered between bites, "So, I decided to lead him on a bit, then say what I wanted to. He's so gullible." p  
  
"Who's so gullible?" p  
  
The queens' conversation was interrupted by Tugger. p  
  
"Who's so gullible?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer. p  
  
"You Iagain?/I Don't you have a life? Something to do Ibesides/I stalk me or pretending to be tough so you can get it on with some queen?" Demeter asked scornfully. p  
  
"No not really. But bugging you is quickly become one of my favorite things to do when I'm bored." p  
  
"Goody goody gumdrops." Demeter responded, rolling her eyes, "Bomba, you seem to like him, Heaviside knows why. I'll let you two talk." Before she left, she turned back to Tugger, "And Tugger, 'gullible' is written on the ceiling." p  
  
He looked up. p  
  
"Wait a sec.we're out-"p  
  
"Later guys." Demeter left, laughing. Tugger looked confused and a little embarrassed. p  
  
"I don't get it," he said as he sat down next to a tree, "Why does she hate me so much? I don't Ithink/I I did anything to her. Though some nights do seem kind of fuzzy."p  
  
IYeah, too much catnip/I. Bomba thought. p  
  
"You just press her buttons," She said. "Press her buttons a lot." She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "She's a cat that almost everyone loves, but once she finds a cat she doesn't like.well she's not exactly pleasant." p  
  
Tugger sighed. It wasn't only the bet that made him want Demeter to be like the other queens around him. Maybe it was just because he thought she was one of the hottest queens in the yard. IMaybe it's that I-/Ip  
  
"You seem awfully quiet." Bomba said, breaking Tugger's train of thought, "What's up?" p  
  
"Nothing." p  
  
"Bull. What's going on?" She gave him a evil grin and smiled, "You don't just Ihappen/I to be falling for Demeter do you? Because you do seem to be following her around today, and now you're trying to understand why she hates you, and-"p  
  
"No, no, it's not that!" he cut in before she could give more reasons, "It's." Tugger searched his mind for a good lie, but once he looked at Bomba's skeptical face, he figured the truth would get him out of this faster. "I.kind of made this bet with Munkustrap that I could either get Demeter in her den or get her to be like the other queens around me." He waited for the reaction. p  
  
"How much was the wager?" p  
  
"Um, five balls of yarn." p  
  
Bomba laughed, "Hon, you just lost five balls of yarn." p  
  
Rum Tum Tugger groaned. There had to be an actual reason she hated him. He couldn't lose that bet. He didn't Ihave/I five balls of yarn. p  
  
"Um.thanks Bomba. I think. Don't tell anyone about the bet, or I'll hunt you down and kill you." He said with a grin. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and went to find Demeter. p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"He did what?!" p  
  
Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, and Admetus were sitting around the tire. Munkustrap had just told them about the bet with Tugger. p  
  
"He's never gonna do it," said Mungojerrie, "Demeter HATES him." p  
  
Munkustrap laughed. "That's what I told him. But then again, Tugger thinks he's the Rumpus Cat till the second any danger comes." p  
  
"Well, at least we'll get a nice show out of it," Admetus put in, "and Demeter will show him that even if he tries, he can't get every queen" p  
  
Mungojerrie leaned back and smiled at the prospect. "My dream will come true," he said with a grin, "to see Tugger with scratches on his face.from a queen." Admetus and Munkustrap cracked up, and almost fell off the tire. p  
  
Once they stopped laughing for the third time, Munkustrap warned them. "Don't tell any of the queens. This is just something to laugh at behind Tugger's back." p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
But despite Munkustrap's intentions, the entire junkyard knew of the bet - or at least some version of it. Most of the queens were convinced that some tom was after them or their best friend in the form of a bet. But none of them knew the real story. p  
  
"I heard that Tugger had a bet with Plato to see who could get Victoria in their den first." Jemima was overheard saying to Electra. p  
  
"But they can't! She's about to become mates with Misto!" p  
  
"Well II/I heard that it was a bet with Coricopat and Mistoffelees on who could get Etcetera and Pouncival to fall in love first with magic!" p  
  
"Exotica don't be silly. I know for a fact it's bet between Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer on who can get Cassandra's collar first, you know the emerald one that she won't let anyone touch, to prove who's the better thief." p  
  
And on and on the rumors went. Every possible scenario was made, and Bomba found it fascinating that Demeter wasn't mentioned in any of them. p  
  
"This is all very interesting!" Demeter was saying, "The little 'secret bet' leaked out, and there's a different scenario involving every cat in the yard. Everlasting cat, us queens finally have something else to talk about!" She sighed at the thought. "That sounds kind of sad when you say it out loud doesn't it?" Bomba laughed. "Yeah, kind of." p  
  
"Well anyways, the best part of this whole fiasco is thatTugger hasn't shown his face in four GLORIOUS days!" She fell back into the pillow she was sitting on and smiled. p  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" p  
  
"Bombalurina! You are ruining my moment of happiness!" p  
  
"Demi, you're so sweet to every other Jellicle. Why hate Tugger?" p  
  
Demeter was caught a little off guard. "Well.he's just drives me out of my mind. He's annoying, cocky, and so full of himself it's disgusting." p  
  
Bomba smiled, "He's actually quite nice if you're alone with him." p  
  
"IF, Bomby, IF. IF you're alone with him. When is Tugger ever alone? He always has at least three queens hanging off him at any given moment." She looked at her friend, "Why are we talking about this? I was so happy a minute ago." Demeter gave a dramatic sigh. p  
  
"Because you've been singing 'Tugger is gone, Tugger is gone, Tugger is gone hey, hey, hey, hey' all day, plus you seem to like the topic these days. I just thought I'd talk about him in a different light." p  
  
Demeter smiled, "Let me enjoy my moment. Because if worst comes to worst, as it probably will, he'll be back soon. Anyways, Tugger is gone, Tugger is gone, Tugger is gone hey, hey, hey, hey."p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"Bye Misto, see you later!" p  
  
Demeter was on her way home from getting together with Mistoffelees. Next to Bomba, the magical cat was her best friend. Walking home, she looked up at the moon and smiled. The moon always made her felt good. p  
  
The feeling quickly changed when she came home to find Rum Tum Tugger there. p  
  
"Hey Demeter."he said, as if it were no big deal that he was currently sitting on her bed. p  
  
"Tugger," she said, bringing out one of her claws, "you have three seconds to get out of my den and out of my sight. If you're not out by then, I will make you get out." Although it wasn't visible, Demeter could sense him get a little tense. "One," she brought out her second claw. Tugger didn't move. p  
  
"Two," bringing out her third claw. He was getting worried but still didn't move. p  
  
"Three!"p  
  
"Why do you hate me?" p  
  
Not hearing his question, Demeter struck his face, all of her claws extended at full length. Tugger let out a quick yell of pain, and asked again, "Why do you hate me?" Blood was now running freely from his left cheek, and he was attempting to stop the flow with his paw, to no avail. Demeter looked at him, smiling inside at the sight of the gash she gave him, but still angry and now a little confused. p  
  
"What?" p  
  
"For the third time, why do you hate me so much? It can't be just because I annoy you and I'm 'so full of myself it's disgusting.'" p  
  
"Why not?" She shot back, "Why can't it be because you annoy me?" p  
  
"Because Plato annoys you but you're still nice to him." He stood up, still bleeding. "Please, tell me, and I'll try not to do it. It's driving me crazy. I really need to know." He tried to put his arm around her but she quickly moved away. p  
  
"And WHY should I waste my time telling you this?" p  
  
"Because I want to know," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because maybe I care a little bit. Maybe I don't exactly LIKE being glared at every time I walk by." His voice became considerably softer, "Please?" p  
  
"I.I can't." Demeter said softly, "I just can't." p  
  
"Why not?" Tugger hadn't expected the reason to be serious. In truth, he was planning for a 'because you're a stuck up snob who thinks the world revolves around him.' He had a plan for that, and this came as a shock. p  
  
"It's just." Demeter started, "Oh forget it. You wouldn't understand. You've lived here your whole life." p  
  
"C'mon," he reached out to turn her around, "Try-"p  
  
He stopped mid-sentence. He saw her face was wet when he turned her around. Demeter was Icrying/I. Actually Icrying/I. Tugger never thought a cat like her was capable of that. p  
  
"Demeter.?"p  
  
Again he reached out, this time to really give her comfort, but she turned away. p  
  
"Demeter you can trust me. I promise." There was true concern in his voice this time. p  
  
"You're just like him," she said quietly, "e verything you do, is exactly like him." With a deep breath and a shaky voice, she went on. p  
  
"I'm originally a Growltiger kit. He was my great-grandfather. I grew up with a band of cats that lived in his memory, or were all descended from him, I was never sure which. Macavity and I were best friends. When we got older, he was the 'stud' of the yard, like you are. All the queens loved him, including me. He flirted with everyone, leading queens on and breaking some hearts. He was in a different den every night. But none of us cared. Macavity had the looks and charm to making all of us come back for more. "One night, he told me that he may flirt with everyone, but his heart belonged to me. He promised that when we were older we would become mates. I loved him. But when his father was killed, Macavity started to fill with hatred toward the world. I started to watch the Jellicles more and more, wishing I were one of them. There was one tom in particular I would watch. You. You had that same confidence, that same.style I guess you would call it, that Macavity once had. You were handsome, the queens loved you, and you knew it. Just like him. Just like he used to be. I wanted him to be the cat he used to be with all of my heart. He was so cold and full of anger now. So that night, I left my band for the Junkyard. I no longer loved Macavity. He wasn't Imy/I Macavity, the one I had fallen in love with. He had become the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime. I proved myself to be a true Jellicle at the Jellicle Ball. I was so happy. For the first time in a very long time, I was happy. But then a few weeks later, Macav."p  
  
At this point, Demeter dissolved into tears, struggling to quiet her sobs. Tugger went over to comfort her, and for the first time she didn't move away. He steered her towards the bed and tried to calm her down. p  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, you don't have to say anymore." He didn't quite understand how that all made her hate him, but from her sobs he could tell she couldn't go on. Besides, he knew the rest of the story. Bomba had told him Macavity came for Demeter. He captured her and brought her to his lair, where he gave her the choice of becoming his queen or a slow, painful death. "A little late for that now, isn't it?" She had told him. Macavity raped her on the spot, and threw her in one of the dungeons. Munkustrap and a group of toms were able to get her back. p  
  
"No, it's not okay, I'm not done." Demeter wiped her eyes and went on. "Once I came back, I had to hate you. I don't know why, but I had to. I felt you had to have someone that hated you. At the time I was also in love with you. I guess I didn't want to have my heart broken by someone like that again. After a while, I was convinced I did hate you. And that's why Tugger, that's why I hate you. Because I love you." p  
  
Tugger looked at her with shock. A second later, Demeter's eyes got as big as saucers. p  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?!" p  
  
He nodded. p  
  
"Wow, okay, that's NOT what is sounds like. I.um.have this habit of saying what on my mind, and while I was talking I was thinking, "Wouldn't it be dramatic if I said 'I hate you because I love you?" and then.I said it." p  
  
"Um.yeah, okay, whatever." Tugger said, slightly confused, thinking that she really meant she loved him. Or at least a growing part of him hoped she did. p  
  
"Well.um, it's getting late. Maybe you should start getting home." Demeter was eager for Tugger to get out and forget about what she said. p  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should. Well, thanks for answering my question." p  
  
"No problem, I guess." p  
  
He started to walk out but stopped. p  
  
"Demeter?" p  
  
"Hmm?" p  
  
Without fully knowing what he was doing, he placed his paw behind her ear, and kissed her with body, mind, and soul. And, though surprised at first, Demeter, with body mind and soul kissed back. For a long time they kissed, until Demeter reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "Don't think this changes the way I'm going to treat you around the others." p  
  
He softly laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it." They kissed again, and Tugger asked, "Can I just.stay awhile?" p  
  
"Sure." p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
Demeter woke with a start. It took her second to figure out why Rum Tum Tugger was next to her. Then she remembered last night. She smiled at the thought. She looked outside and saw the sun was just starting to rise. p  
  
"Tugger, Tugger wake up, you gotta get out of here." p  
  
Tugger slowly opened his eyes. p  
  
"Huh?" p  
  
"You gotta go. The sun's starting to rise." p  
  
The tom yawned and started to get up. As he was leaving Demeter warned him, "Tell anyone about this and I'll do more than just slash your face." p  
  
"I think you already did that last night." He said with a mischievous grin. Demeter smiled and blushed. p  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked. p  
  
"Yeah." p  
  
The sun was almost fully up, and so was Demeter's hate act. "What are you doing here?!" she shrieked. "Get out before I kill you!" Tugger winked and sauntered off. p center  
~*~/centerp  
  
"He did what?!" p  
  
Demeter was telling Bomba about last night - kind of. p  
  
"Once I got home I fell asleep, and when I woke up, there he was! In my bed! I flipped. Gave him a nice slash across the face, bled pretty well. Then I yelled at him to get out." p  
  
"Wow, I didn't think he'd try it that way. Didn't wake you up or anything?" p  
  
Demeter shook her head. p  
  
"No, why would he wake me up?" She gave her friend an inquisitive look, "What would he be doing in my den Ianyways?/I"p  
  
Bomba shrugged, "Well, he had a bet with Munkustrap that he could get you in your den or-"p  
  
Right then she realized what she was saying. "I mean.um." She felt like Demeter's stare would burn a hole right through her. "Well, um.you know rumors. It may not be." Bomba gave up. She had never been a good liar. And Demeter looked ready to kill. p  
  
"Okay, Tugger told me that he had a bet with Munkustrap five balls of yarn if he could sleep with you or-" She didn't finish. If her friend looked ready to kill before, she now looked capable of bloody murder. p  
  
"Demi?" p  
  
"I have to go find Tugger and.talk, to him." Demeter said in an unusual cheery voice. "Excuse me." p  
  
II hate him/I, she thought, as she headed toward the center of the junkyard, Ihe used me. I told him EVERYTHING. Why did I do that? Because I thought he cared. I, am, an idiot. Tugger doesn't care for anyone but himself. I hate him/I.p  
  
Bomba watched her friend walk away. No matter how much she liked Tugger, she wouldn't miss him getting beat up by a queen for the world. IBesides/I, she thought, Iit wouldn't hurt him to get put back in his place once in awhile./Ip  
  
"Hey wait up!" p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
Tugger quickly and quietly made his way to Demeter's den. Hiding is the dark shadows of the night, he made sure he wasn't seen. But instead of being greeted by a soft word, his right cheek met with a pair of claws. p  
  
"Now what'd I'd do?" He sighed. p  
  
"Make a bet to sleep with me." Demeter answered, "Made me believe you cared." p  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" He asked, desperately searching his mind for some kind of excuse. p  
  
"That doesn't matter," she snapped, "Why'd you do it?" p  
  
IOh Heaviside, help!/I thought Tugger. p  
  
"Well.Munkustrap dared me, he said I couldn't do it. And when someone says I can't do something, I do everything in my power to prove them wrong." p  
  
"You sound like a kitten." Demeter remarked in an icy voice. p  
  
"Well it wasn't all my fault!" he pleaded, "A bet takes two - there was me and there was Ialso/I Munkustrap. You should-"p  
  
"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do." She said fiercely, "You were the one to take the bet and to go through with it. So you're the one I'm going to be mad at." p  
  
"Demeter, I-"p  
  
"Get out of here. I don't want to see you again." She raised her claws like she was about to strike. Tugger slightly cowered. p  
  
"Go." p  
  
Tugger looked at her, not knowing whether to try and explain or just laugh it off and pretend it was no big deal. He didn't exactly want scratches down his arms, and that's what the outcome of both options looked like. p  
  
"Are you still here?" p  
  
"Just leaving." p  
  
Wishing he could take back the bet, wishing he could just tell her how he really felt, he left. p  
  
~*~  
  
Demeter was sick inside. She had thought Tugger was really different. p  
  
"But he's not," she whispered to herself, "he's not." A silent tear slowly slid down her cheek, and she roughly wiped it away. IWhy should I waste my time crying over someone like him?/I she thought. IThis was one of the reasons I hated him, right? Because I didn't want my heart broken again. Good job Demeter, you've successfully done what you didn't want to do in the first place/I. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep, tried to forget about Tugger, and tried to numb her heartache. p  
  
It was useless. All night Demeter tossed and turned. She walked outside to try and find comfort in the moon, but the night sky was cloud-covered. She sighed, and walked slowly inside, half hoping that in the forty-five seconds she was out, Tugger had somehow slipped in and was waiting for her. But there was no sign of the tom and Demeter once again struggled to go to sleep. She knew it was pointless, her mind was too awake. Defeated, Demeter walked to the top on the junkyard to watch the sunrise. p  
  
She wasn't surprised, yet was shocked at the same it to see Rum Tum Tugger there. p  
  
The two stood for a few moments until he finally broke the silence. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." p  
  
Tugger looked like he had something to say, so she didn't start asking questions. p  
  
"I thought you might be here." He waited for some kind of response, but Demeter was silent. p  
  
"Well, um, I just wanted to say, I'm sor-" Tugger struggled a little bit with the word, "I'm sorry I made a bet on you. And I'm sorry that I came to you with only the idea to sleep with you." He cautiously took a step forward towards Demeter's cold green eyes, in the back of his mind saying, Iplease don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me./Ip  
  
"But I'm not sorry that you told me the things you did, your story and such. I really do care, and.I really do love you." He took a breath, unsure if he should have said that, and unsure whether he should say what he wanted. It could blow up in his face. It Iwould/I blow up in his face. "And.I know it's awhile off but.I want to take you to the Jellicle Ball." p  
  
He waited for a reaction. He needed some kind of emotion from her. He got nothing. No look of anger, relief, confusion - nothing. p  
  
"Demeter, did you-"p  
  
"I heard what you said," she cut in. p  
  
"And.?"p  
  
She sighed. "Tugger, I don't what to say. I." she was speechless. "I told you everything, EVERYTHING, yet you still stayed to go through with the bet. I don't know if you've ever been in a position like this before, but it hurts. To tell your heart and soul to someone who you think cares, Ijust/I to have them use you to their advantage at the weakest moment you've ever been in your life. It hurts. It hurts bad." p  
  
"But Demeter, I did care! I do care!" p  
  
"No Tugger. No you didn't. Someone who cared would have stayed with me, yes. Stayed with me, not slept with me." She turned to leave, "And if you haven't figured out, the answer is no." p  
  
~*~  
  
Tugger was torn. He had no idea rejection could be this bad. Sure, he had dumped every queen he had dated once he slept with them, save two or three who had decided to end it before he could, but he had never felt anything for any of them. Except Demeter. The one queen he could actually think about settling down with was the one whose heart he had shattered into a thousand and two pieces. p  
  
"Tugger, you idiot." He whispered to himself. He kicked a rock and went to join the waking junkyard. p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"Yoo whoo! Demeter! Earth to Demeter!" p  
  
Demeter was shaken out of her trance by the voice of Bomba, who was waving her paw in her face. p  
  
"What?" p  
  
"And we have contact!" Bomba said, talking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Demeter smiled and rolled her eyes. p  
  
"I swear, if you roll your eyes one more time they'll roll into the back of your head and get stuck," Bomba mock-scolded. p  
  
"Yes Jenny," she replied with a smile. p  
  
"Now dear," started Bomba, imitating Jennyanydots, "What's going on? Is anything bothering you?" p  
  
"I'm so glad you asked," Demeter said, fake crying, "Because lately, no one seems to care about me! I've had an awful day, my nail broke, my pet rock ran away, I mean really, how does a pet rock run away? I must be an awful cat to have a pet ROCK run away. And I think that leaf is giving me bad looks!" p  
  
"Yeah okay, that's nice," Bomba cut in. The two of them collapsed into a fit of giggles. p  
  
"Ah, good times, good times," Bomba sighed. "But really," she said, getting serious, "Are you okay? You're really quiet today, spacing out a lot, just not yourself. Anything wrong?" p  
  
Demeter made circles in the dirt nervously. "No.just thinking." p  
  
"About what?" p  
  
"Just.contimplating my name." She didn't want to admit to Bomba what she didn't want to admit to herself. She knew her friend knew she was lying, Bomba but didn't push it, and quickly changed the subject. p  
  
"Oh! Have I told you who the latest couples are?" p  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
ICRASH!/Ip  
  
Munkustrap lazily opened one eye. Most cats would have been startled, but things crashing down had become an everyday occurrence ever since Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were old enough to walk. He stretched and slowly started to make his way toward the two tom kittens at the other end of the yard. p  
  
"Hey Munkustrap." p  
  
He looked around to see whom the voice belonged to. p  
  
"Oh, hi Demeter." He gave a courteous smile and continued walking. p  
  
"Why'd you bet Tugger to sleep with me?" p  
  
Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about," he stammered without turning around. p  
  
"You can drop the act, I already know about it." He cautiously turned to face her. Demeter didn't look angry, but she didn't look pleased. She pointed to the spot next to her. "Sit." p  
  
Munkustrap obediently sat next to her. Demeter was sweet, but he had seen what she did to Tugger. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. p  
  
"Well?" p  
  
"Well, Itechnically/I, I didn't bet him. He bet me, to bet him, to bet that he couldn't sleep with you, or, as he put it, 'at LEAST for her to voluntarily come over to me when I enter the yard. Like the other queens do.' I said sure. It seemed like an easy way to get some yarn. I didn't think, you know."p  
  
"Yeah, I know." Demeter whispered, barely audible. p  
  
"I'm really sorry Dem," he said, "It was a stupid move on my part. I shouldn't have considered taking the bet, especially when it had to do with someone else's emotions." p  
  
Demeter laughed. p  
  
"What?" the silver tabby asked, a little hurt, but still smiling, "I'm trying to apologize and you laugh." He added with a chuckle of his own, "Am I really that bad at it?" p  
  
"No, no, it's not that." She laughed again, "It's just, you, the next leader of the Jellicles, making a heart-felt apology to me, a kit from the streets. It's really nice." Demeter put her paw on his and gave it a squeeze, "You'll do good. Deuteronomy should be very proud of his son." p  
  
Munkustrap blushed, thankful that his fur covered his reddening cheeks. "So, are we okay? You forgive me?" p  
  
She smiled. IShe has a gorgeous smile,/I he thought. p  
  
"Yeah, I forgive you." p  
  
"And.what about Tugger?" p  
  
Instantly, Demeter's face clouded over. "I'll find it harder to forgive him." p  
  
Munkustrap tried to find something deep or thoughtful to say, but he never really had a way with words. p  
  
"Well, if you ever want to talk or something, I'm always here." He shrugged. She looked up at him. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like a long time. Demeter felt as if he were looking down into her soul. IHe has really pretty eyes/I. She thought. p  
  
"Well," she said, breaking the silence, "I guess.I should go." She had a sudden impulse to touch his face, IAnd then what happened when you trusted a tom?/I Demeter reminded herself. p  
  
"Yeah, I'd better see what Tumble and Pounce are up to now." Munkustrap stood up, "It was good talking to you. I'm glad we cleared things up." p  
  
"Yeah, me too." p  
  
He started toward the latest destruction site of the two kittens. p  
  
"Munkustrap.thanks." p  
  
He smiled. "Anytime."  
  
center~*~/centerp  
  
"Tugger! Tugger stop, the bird is dead!" Mistoffelees carefully pulled the now mutilated bird from Tugger's grasp. p  
  
"Give it back! That's my lunch!" Tugger snapped. p  
  
Mistoffelees eyed the shredded carcass. "I don't think there's enough meat left on this to have a quick snack." p  
  
Tugger gave a frustrated grunt and took back what was left of his bird. "You know, I've never gone without a date to the Jellicle Ball," he sighed. p  
  
Mistoffelees gave a quick look around to make sure Tugger was talking to him, "Um, okay." He answered. He and Tugger had never really been friends, and he found it odd that he was suddenly talking to him. p  
  
"Why won't she forgive me? I said sorry. I tried to make it up to her," Tugger muttered, "but she won't forgive me." p  
  
Mistoffelees began to feel awkward, and quietly tried to leave. p  
  
"Why won't she forgive me, Misto?" Tugger asked, desperation slipping into his voice. p  
  
"Who?" The tuxedoed tom took a seat next to Tugger. p  
  
"Demeter." p  
  
"Oh." Mistoffelees had heard all about what Tugger had done from Munkustrap. Personally, he thought Demeter had every right to be mad at him. "Well, you did hurt her pretty badly."p  
  
"I know, I know," Tugger groaned. p  
  
".and it's going to take a while just for her to stop feeling so betrayed." Mistoffelees shrugged, "It doesn't help that through all of this she desperately wants to tell you it's all okay and that she loves you, but at the same time, want to hate you with every fiber of her being." p  
  
Tugger was close to awe-struck, "How do you Iknow/I all this?" p  
  
Mistoffelees laughed, "I can sense others' emotions very well. And Demeter and I are good friends." p  
  
Tugger's eyes suddenly lit up, "Can you help me?" p  
  
IUh oh,/I Mistoffelees thought. p  
  
"You don't have to do much," Tugger continued, "just find out what I can do to get to forgive me." p  
  
"Look," Mistoffelees started, "Demeter and I have been friends a long time. I don't want to kill that by prying into her business." p  
  
"Please?" he begged. p  
  
"No. Demeter's got enough to deal with without me nosing around in her life." p  
  
Tugger sighed and threw the remnants of the bird aside, "Fine. But if it ever comes up, tell her...I'm really, really sorry, and I want to make it up to her. And that I love her." p  
  
"How do you know?" Mistoffelees softly challenged. p  
  
"Because I would do anything just to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to protect her. To be there when she's happy, to dry her tears when she cries, to." It was as if Tugger suddenly realized that Mistoffelees was Inot/I one of his good friends, and he was giving an answer that was extremely Iun-/ITuggerish, "And well, you know.she's hot." He hastily added. p  
  
Mistoffelees was quiet. There was truth behind his words. "I'll see what I can do." p 


End file.
